thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cornelia Magnolia
Cornelia Magnolia is a District 7 omega tribute created by HawkWD. Her district partner normally is Scipio Carthage. Info Strategy: *Interview Plan: Cornelia will play the confident and sly card. She won't be cocky, but she certainly won't down-play her skills. She will act a bit mysterious if she is questioned to what her skills exactly are, or anything relating to her past. *Alliance(s): Anti-Careers or none. She might ally with a younger tribute towards the middle of the games if she has too. She won't lead any alliances though. *Bloodbath Strategy: Cornelia will run straight towards golden horn and get some sort of axe-like weapon. She will also try to snag a backpack before fleeing the bloodbath. If any tribute that isn't allied with her gets in Cornelia's way, she will quickly eliminate them (Unless it is a really tough Career, then she would distract them and run away). *Games Strategy: Cornelia will stick close to her alliance, and always sleep with one eye open. She won't really trust anyone, and certainly won't step up to be a leader. She will stick to the background, taking a few kills as necessary. Towards the final 9-6 she will ditch her allies and wait it out until the final battle so she can win the games and return to her family. If she is alone she will avoid all confrontation and other tributes, but if she happens to cross paths with a weakened tribute that isn't too young, she would certainly take them out. Skills: Cornelia's primary skill is her climbing ability. She can scale trees with ease, finding the perfect branch to place her foot as she makes her way up even the most delicate branches. Cornelia is also a fast runner, using her speed and endurance to her advantage. Cornelia is also decent when it comes to strength, she will be stronger than most of the under-fed and younger tributes, and could easily best most in hand-to-hand combat. Finally, Cornelia has an imense willpower. Because of her rough past, even the toughest times and most heart-breaking ally deaths wouldn't be able to keep her down for too long. Weaknesses: Cornelia can be a bit stubborn, and clings to small hopes and chances, thinking everything will work out. This is not always the case. Cornelia also cannot swim, and any water-based arena would be her demise unless she had a land route to travel across. Fears: Cornelia's greatest, and perhaps her only fear, is ligyrophobia. Fireworks absolutely terrify her, even if a balloon pops and makes a loud bang, she will freak out for a moment. Real explosions however, will cause her to curl up until they die down, and pieces of earth stop falling from above. Weapons: Cornela's primary weapon is an axe. A light0weight, but durable axe would be preferable. She isn't great at flinging the weapon far distances, but is lethal in close combat with the weapon. Years of hacking away at trees and slicing thick branches off their trunks has given her an adeptness with the weapon. Cornelia could also use a dagger, perhaps one anywhere from 6 inches to 1 foot in length ir order to defeat her enemies. If Cornelia finds herself weaponless, her fists would be her next choice. Cornelia is strong from years of hard work, and a firm punch thrown from her could easily knock down even the toughest Career brute. Appearance: Cornelia has carmel brown hair, with a light-purple dyed streak in the front. She is relativly pale skin, and delicate brown eyes. She is a thin girl, but has some muscle tone from years of chopping at trees with axes and hatchets. Personality: Cornelia is resilient. She can come back from any tragedy, any harship, and she will be stronger and more ready to face what's next than she was before. In this way, the games will slightly be in her benefit as they go along, because Cornelia's mental strength will only increase as the games go on, while the majority of the other tributes will have trouble staying upbeat. Cornelia is also brave, she's ready to face any foe, fight any mutt, evade any trap and do anything she has to do to make it out of these games alive. A fight with the Careers doesn't frighten her, it gives her courage. She knows any injury she gives to a Career could prevent them from successfully killing another tribute later on. Cornelia is also loyal. She won't abandon an ally do to an injury, or switch to another alliance for a few extra crackers or some water. She's the type that will run back towards the danger in order to help a friend in need. This said, she won't do anything suicidal (Like running into a fire to save someone who is being burned alive), as she knows getting home is her main goal. Cornelia is also kind to those that deserve her kindness, and the Careers or other vicious tributes will recieve no mercy or pity from her. History: Cornelia was born into a large, but poor family. Cornelia lived with her father, Pine, who worked as a lumber-jack, her mother, Cordelia, who worked as a maid in the mayor's household, and four older siblings; Jack (19), Beau (18) and twins Ivy (17) and Flora (17). By the time Cornelia was 5, she had two younger siblings as well; Oak (14) and Daisy (12). Jack, Beau, Ivy and Flora already all worked in the plant where the lumber was processed into paper and other useful items, and it was only a matter of time before Cornelia was forced into labor as well. She worked long shifts after school, helping to transform pieces of wood into toliet paper for the Capitol. She was able to persevre though, with the help of a co-worker who was often at her station, Ala. Ala wlways put a positive spin on things, and whenever Cornelia was tired and her work was faltering, Ala would help pick up the pace for her. Cornelia had a decent life, and still had time for friends after shift ended. One day however, when Cornelia was a mere 10 year old girl, things would change. The shift at the factory had been exhausting that day, as the machinery for the toliet paper was being replaced with newer models that ran on disel fuel instead of coal. Cornelia stummbled into the break room for a moment's rest, but the production manager was infruiated with her in an instant. He was always a intolerable, rude and short-tempered beast, often docking payment and verbally abusing his workers for the slightest mistake. But today, the added stress of the machinery switch-out had him even more on egde. He began sceaming at her loudly, calling her many vulgar names before smashing his clipboard against the right side of her face. Cornelia let out a shrill shriek and fled the room as the manager pursued her. Cornelia ran into the main factory floor, screaming for help. The other workers remained rooted to their spots in fear, even Cornelia's siblings. Ala however, ran towards the manager and punched him in the face. The manager let out an unearthly scream and clenched Ala's neck between his hands before slamming her face repeatedly into the near-by control panel. Cornelia sat on the ground crying as the other workers finally snapped to their senses and rushed towards the out of control manager. But, as Ala's skull shattered, the control panel suffered major damage, causing the new, delicate machinery to heat up and the emergency alarms went off. Jack ran towards Cornelia and leaped over her, shielding her small form from the eminent explosion. The production manager was trampled as a mob of people ran for the exit, but it was too late. The machinery imploded, causing the building to cave in. Cornelia fell unconscious as bits of the roof and steel support beams came crashing down. She woke up, feeling some warm liquid against her chest. Cornelia openned her eyes, and saw her brother's unmoving body ontop of her, and a mass of bits of wood all around her. Cries and screams of the other people trapped under the rubble echoed throughout the space, but Cornelia kept silent, still in shock over what just happened. Several hours later a rescue team freed Cornelia from the remains of the building, but Jack was already dead due to a piece of steel that crashed into his skull. She was reunited with her parents and younger siblings, but found out only Beau survived, as Ivy and Flora's charred corpses were found just outside the building. A year or so later Cornelia began working, this time out in the woods, chopping trees with an axe. After her shift Cornelia would venture deeper into the woods, where she would set snares to trap animals to help feed her family. Just as things were beginning to return to normal, a disease called cholera swept through the district. Pine and Oak died from it, and Cordelia was crippled for the rest of her life. Cornelia's once large family now only consisted of Cordelia, Beau, and Daisy. Cornelia and Beau became the family's main fiancal contributers, taking horrendously long shifts and staying in the woods late through the night to catch more food. Cornelia was eventually reaped at the age of 16, and she was detirmined to return to her sick mother, her brother and her little sister. Token: Cornelia's purple and silver necklace, which her mother gave to her after she was reaped. It was a family heriloom, and therefore was never sold like the rest of the family's valuables. Height: 5'9 Trivia *Cornelia's original name was going to be Cordelia. **This was refrenced by her mother's name. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:HawkWD's Tributes Category:District 7 Category:16 year olds Category:Reaped